


Towards a New Dawn

by euphoniusowl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Almyra (Fire Emblem), Angst, F/M, Fluff, Politics, Spoilers for Verdant Wind, claude is bi fight me nintendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoniusowl/pseuds/euphoniusowl
Summary: Claude von Riegan leaves his life in Fodlan, and Byleth, behind to return to his homeland. Unfortunately things never seem to go as planned...
Relationships: Judith von Daphnel/Nader, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Hilda Valentine Goneril, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 29





	1. Leaving Fodlan

**Author's Note:**

> This is side story to my other work, Symphony of Dawn. It's not necessary to read it to enjoy this but there are quite a few overlapping characters.

Leaving Fodlan was the hardest thing Claude had ever done. As he took off into the sky, he looked down at Byleth, standing alone on the balcony, her green hair whipped across her face by the wind. He almost turned around but forced himself to continue onwards, towards the border. Towards home.

* * *

The night before they had spent together in his room. She was trying to act like everything was normal, but he could see she was upset. Part of her was distant, withdrawn, as if she was steeling herself for his departure.

“There’s something I have to tell you.” he said. “My name isn’t really Claude.” That got her attention. She looked at him, confused.

“What do you mean?”

“When I decided to come here, one of the conditions was that I didn’t tell anyone details about my childhood. My given name would make it pretty obvious where I grew up, so I chose a different name.”

“Claude.” she said. He nodded.

“I want you to know, before I leave, who I am. My name is Khalid.”

“Khalid.” Byleth said. “Is that what I should call you?”

“Maybe not in public,” he said with a half smile “I’m not planning on telling anyone else just yet.”

“Can I use it tonight?” Khalid smiled at her.

“I would like that.”

He had woken early the next morning and spent a while just watching her sleep, her face peaceful and her hair glowing in the early morning sun. Eventually he nudged her awake. She looked up at him sleepily.

“I have to leave soon.” he said. “I wanted to say good-bye.” Byleth sat up so they were face-to-face.

“I’ll miss you, Khalid.” she said simply.

“I’ll miss you too,” he replied. “I wish I could stay.”

“I don’t know what I’ll do without you.”

“You’ll be fine.” Khalid said.

“Will I?” Byleth looked down. He didn’t answer, instead stroking her hair.

* * *

Khalid’s memory was interrupted by a shout from Nader who had flown up beside him.

“We’re almost at the border,” he yelled. Khalid looked down and saw Fodlan’s Locket below them and a few minutes later they were in Almyra. They camped a few kilometers past the mountains.

“Welcome home, Your Highness.” Nader said as Khalid dismounted. He groaned and shook his head.

“Please don’t start.”

“You were the one complaining about me calling you kiddo. Or was that only because the Professor was there?” Khalid shot Nader a look and began to set up camp. 

“I only put up with ‘kiddo’ because you kept saying my real name.” 

“It’s hard to change. I’ve called you Khalid for most of your life.”

“Byleth didn’t have a problem.” Nader raised an eyebrow.

“You told her?” Khalid nodded.

“Last night.” Nader nodded his approval and began to make dinner. The two men ate in companionable silence.

“Are you going to tell your parents about Byleth?” Nader asked when he had finished eating.

“It would be hard to explain what’s been happening in Fodlan without talking about her.” Khalid responded, purposefully misunderstanding the question.

“So that’s a no?” Khalid sighed.

“I don’t know. We’ll see what the situation is.” His relationship with his parents wasn’t great at the best of times and he had no idea what it would be like after being away for so long.

“I won’t say anything.” Nader said. “Are you going to challenge your father?”

“No.” Khalid lied.

“Hmph.” Nader sounded unconvinced. The big man stood and bid Khalid good-night. Khalid cleaned up dinner and lay on his sleeping roll, watching the stars until sleep claimed him.

* * *

They arrived in Damas two days later. Khalid’s parents, King Mendel and Queen Tiana, greeted him in the courtyard. As they approached, Khalid instinctively assumed a defensive stance.

“I haven’t seen you in seven years, do you really think I would attack you?” his mother asked.

“Yes.” Khalid replied, not dropping his stance. She shook her head.

“Your father and I both promise not to surprise you today. Don’t we, dear?” She gave a pointed look to Mendel who nodded.

“We do.” he said. When Khalid nodded in response, Tiana came forward and hugged him.

“Look at you!” she said. “You’ve changed so much.”

“Seven years is a long time.” Mendel said, giving Khalid an awkward hug. “I hope the cold hasn’t made you soft.” Khalid rolled his eyes internally.

“It’s hard to go soft when there’s a war on,” he said. “Besides, Nader trained me better than that.” His father looked him up and down.

“We’ll see.”

“But not today.” his mother said firmly. “You must be tired from your trip. Why don’t you freshen up and we can meet for dinner in an hour or so?” Khalid agreed and made his way up to his rooms. He walked through the room, looking around. He had been a very different person the last time he was here. Someone had brought his bags up and he began to unpack. On top of his second bag was a wrapped package with an envelope addressed to him. He opened it and began to read.

_ Claude, _

_ Hopefully I chose a bag you won’t open until you reach Damas. If I am wrong, put this back and don’t open it again until you reach the city. I told Nader to keep an eye on you so I’ll know if you don’t. _

_ I hope you had a safe trip. It must be strange to return somewhere after so much time away. Which would be worse, I wonder, if it had completely changed or if it was all the same? _

_ You haven’t told me a lot about your life in Almyra, but it seems like it’s not easy for you there. Whoever your parents are… don’t let them push you to be someone you’re not. Don’t forget who you really are, the person inside, behind all your walls. Maybe you can’t be that person there, but don’t forget him. I want the real Claude to come back to me, not the one I first met six years ago. _

_ I’ve enclosed a gift, courtesy of Ignatz. I miss you already. Come home as soon as you can. _

_ Love, _

_ By _

Khalid read the letter three times before carefully folding it and replacing it in the envelope. 

“Come home…” he said. It was true, he realized. Damas was no longer his home, Fodlan was. What a strange thought.

He opened the package and smiled. Inside was a portrait of Byleth. Ignatz had captured her smiling, her face lit up as she looked out from the painting. He turned it over to find a short message.

_ Professor Byleth Eisner when she looks at Claude von Riegan _

He smiled at Ignatz’s words. This would get him through the coming months, until he could return home.

* * *

An hour later he made his way to the Lotus Courtyard where his parents were waiting. He sat across from them and smiled, his walls all the way up. For the first part of their meal, the conversation stayed safely away from his personal life. They asked about his time at the academy and then about the war. His mother asked after people she knew and his father asked about the current state of Fodlan. They were having dessert when his mother asked the question he had been preparing for.

“So, is there anyone special in your life?” Khalid sighed.

“No, Mother, there is not.” The lie came easily.

“Really? You were there for seven years, first as the heir then as leader of the Alliance and no one was interested?”

“I didn’t say that.” Khalid said, shaking his head. “Of course people were interested. But there was a war on. I was focused on other things.”

“What about the Goneril girl?” Tiana asked. “You’ve talked about her a lot.”

“Hilda is my closest friend,” he replied. “Nothing more.”

“Hmmm.” Tiana was unconvinced. That was fine. He knew it wouldn’t be easy to convince his mother he was unattached.

“Leave the boy alone, Tiana.” Mendel said. “If there is someone, I don’t blame him for not wanting to say.” Tiana shot a lethal look at her husband.

“You are supposed to be on my side.”

“Against our son?” he asked, winking at Khalid. “Surely we are all on the same side.”

“Hmph.” Tiana looked at her son, a calculating look in her eye.

“There’s no one, Mother.” Khalid said. “Dig all you want, you won’t find anything.”

“We’ll see.” she said. Khalid shook his head as his father changed the topic of conversation.

“You should come to the council meeting tomorrow.” Mendel said. “We are all very interested in this new Fodlan.”

“Of course.” Khalid replied. “The peace there is still new, and fragile, but once things have solidified they will make a strong ally.” Mendel raised an eyebrow.

“We will see.”


	2. Setup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude's first fight with his father doesn't go as Nader expects.

The afternoon sun was hot, but Khalid didn’t notice. He pulled back his bow string and released, sending an arrow thudding into the training dummy. He took another arrow from the cluster at his feet, notched it, and drew back. He wasn’t really paying attention to where he was shooting. It was the act of firing, the repetition that he wanted. At one point during the war Hilda had tried to teach him to meditate but Khalid was terrible at sitting still and his mind was always racing. He supposed this was basically the same thing: a way for him to process.

The council meeting hadn’t gone well. He had tried to convince them that Fodlan would be a strong ally, but they were all too stuck in their ways. Fodlan was an enemy, a place to be invaded, nothing more. His father hadn’t agreed with his council, but he hadn’t supported Khalid either. Khalid wasn’t surprised. He hadn’t expected it to go smoothly, but it was still disappointing. He would stick with his original plan. He reached down for an arrow but came up empty.

“I think you got him.” Nader said. Khalid had been aware of the big man’s presence but had chosen to ignore him. He put his bow down and walked to the training dummy.

“You can never be too sure.” Khalid responded as he began to remove all the arrows.

“I take it this morning didn’t go well.” Nader picked up the quiver and began receiving Khalid’s arrows.

“It went as well as I expected,” Khalid replied. “So, no, it didn’t go well.” Nader chuckled.

“Does that mean you’re going to challenge your father?” Khalid pulled the last arrow from the dummy and turned to face his mentor.

“No,” he lied. “I’m not here to take the throne.”

“Of course,” Nader said with a grin. “You just left the woman you love so you could come here and see your parents.” Khalid quickly glanced around, making sure no one else was around.

“First of all, you said you wouldn’t mention her. Secondly, is it so hard to believe I wanted to come home?”

“Home?” Nader chuckled again. “I don’t think this is your home anymore, kiddo.” Khalid didn’t disagree, instead taking the quiver and walking back to the shooting line.

“Before you start destroying another dummy, your father wants to see you.”

“Right. Where is he?”

“At the training yard.”

* * *

Khalid weighed an axe in his hand before settling it at his hip. His bow was slung across his back. He glanced at a sword but decided against it. Satisfied with his choices, he turned and faced his father.

Mendel had an axe and nothing else, but Khalid knew his hand-to-hand combat was deadly. He hadn’t been able to observe his father since returning and was relying on his knowledge from seven years earlier. The two men squared off and circled each other.

Khalid moved first, feinting right before swinging his axe left. Mendel blocked the blow with his own axe and attempted to sweep Khalid’s feet. Khalid dodged that and the two separated. They did this a few more times, Khalid taking in everything about how his father moved and making notes of his openings and tells.

After 10 minutes, Khalid was ready. He dodged right, sweeping his axe down. His father dodged left and for a brief moment his back was exposed. Khalid moved to press the advantage but was a second too slow. The fight was over quickly after that. Khalid ended up on the ground with his father’s axe at his throat.

“You’ve improved.” his father said. “That Academy was worth something after all.” Khalid accepted his father’s hand and pulled himself up.

“Not enough, apparently.” he said, rubbing his shoulder. “Shouldn’t your advanced age be slowing you down?”

“Ha!” Mendel laughed. “It will be another 50 years before I slow down.” The two left the ring in good spirits. Khalid saw Nader watching him closely. He winked at his mentor and left to take a bath.


	3. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude encounters some faces from his past.

Khalid stood in the middle of the feasting hall surrounded by people, wishing desperately he was anywhere else. He kept a smile on his face, not letting his discomfort show. Byleth was the only person who knew how much he disliked these kinds of events, and even she hadn’t believed him at first. At least the dancing in Almyra was more fun than in Fodlan.

He made small talk for a while before excusing himself, ostensibly to get another drink but really to see if there was a way he could sneak out for a few minutes. Unfortunately he was intercepted before he reached the side door.

“Khalid!” a bubbly voice called. He turned and smiled at the two people approaching. The woman who had called his name was short, with auburn coloured hair, light brown skin, and hazel eyes. With her was a taller man with the same hair and skin but with chocolate brown eyes.

“Elentiya, Markus, good to see you.”

“Good to see you too, Khalid.” Markus said. “You’ve changed quite a bit.” Markus had been Khalid’s first relationship. The two men had transitioned from lovers to friends when Khalid’s betrothal to Markus’s sister had been announced.

“Well, seven years is a long time.” Khalid replied. “And there was a war. That tends to change people.”

“Oh, let’s not talk about things like war.” Elentiya interjected. “Not at your feast!” Khalid had never liked his former betrothed. They weren’t interested in any of the same things and their betrothal had been purely political. It was obvious that she saw it as a means to gain power and had very little interest in him personally. Fortunately it had ended when Khalid decided to go to Fodlan.

“Of course,” he replied. “Tell me, how are you parents? I heard your mother was ill.”

“Oh, she’s much better now.” Elentiya said. “She’s still recovering on the coast, but she is in much better spirits than before.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“I would be very interested to hear about your time in Fodlan.” Markus said. “I’ve heard some stories, of course, but they all seem far-fetched.” Khalid laughed.

“I wouldn’t believe a lot of what happened if I hadn’t been there myself,” he said. “Conspiracies, dark magic, ancient immortal beings, you name it, it probably happened.” Elentiya tugged on Khalid’s arm before Markus could respond.

“Khalid, dance with me!” Dancing with Elentiya was very low on the list of things Khalid wanted to do, but he had a part to play, so he agreed. Markus gave him a pitiful look as Elentiya dragged him towards the dance floor. Luckily it was a dance that required participants to change partners so he didn’t have to spend much time with her. Unfortunately, Elentiya insisted on another dance when the first one finished and this one did require him to spend time with her.

“You were a Count or something in Fodlan, right?” she asked.

“Duke,” Khalid corrected. “I was the leader of the Alliance, one of the three main powers in Fodlan, excluding the Church.” Elentiya already looked bored, he noted. He couldn’t imagine how miserable he would have been married to her.

“So if you were a leader, you must have had a lot of marriage proposals.” she said innocently. So here it was. She was fishing to find out if he was engaged.

“There were some,” he admitted. “But with the war, marriage wasn’t on my mind. I was focused on keeping the Alliance in one piece and fighting against the Empire.”

“So you’re not engaged?” she asked. Khalid wanted to roll his eyes. Gods she was predictable.

“No.” he lied, thinking of the ring hanging around his neck. “I’m not.” Elentiya perked up.

“I thought for sure you would be. Well, I’m glad to hear it.” The dance ended before Khalid had to respond and he was able to excuse himself and retreat. Now he really needed a break. He saw Elentiya heading for his mother and he groaned internally. That would be a fun conversation.

This time he did manage to slip out of the hall. He knew he couldn’t be away for long, but he needed some air. The nearest courtyard was part of the festivities so he headed instead to the smaller Wyvern Courtyard. He sat on a bench out of sight of the door and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Maybe he should just leave Almyra and return to Fodlan, back to his friends and Byleth. Back to his home. There were moments when that prospect was tempting, but that idea was always squashed by the thought of what he would be giving up. Still… for just a moment he let himself imagine it. Leaving the courtyard, packing his bags, climbing on his wyvern, and flying away. He could be in Derdriu in four days.

He opened his eyes at the sound of footsteps approaching. He relaxed a bit when Markus came into view. His friend came and sat on the bench.

“So, how long did it take before she asked if you were engaged?” Markus asked.

“Not until the second dance, but only because we weren’t together much in the first one.” Khalid replied. Markus laughed.

“She’s always been ambitious, I’ll give her that.”

“The war came out of nowhere.” Khalid said. “Well, not really in hindsight. But at the time it seemed that way. I learned that everything can change at any time. I want to spend my time with people I care about, working towards things that are important to me, and to be frank, that’s not Elentiya.”

“No, it’s not.” Markus said. “She’s never understood you and has no interest in trying to. The two of you would have been very unhappy.” Khalid nodded his agreement and sighed. Markus placed a hand on Khalid’s.

“I’m here for you, if you need it.” Khalid looked at their hands and then up at Markus. Oh. Of course.

“I appreciate it, Markus, but…” Khalid began, withdrawing his hand. Markus shook his head.

“You don’t need to explain. A lot has changed.” Markus stood and began to walk away. He paused before the entrance and turned back.

“Whoever they are, you clearly care a lot. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” Khalid stared after him. He hadn’t given anything away, had he? He began to go over what he’d said and realized that at some point Byleth’s ring had escaped from under his shirt. Well, Markus said he wouldn’t say anything so Khalid decided not to worry about it. Suddenly exhausted, he left the courtyard and headed back to his room. He collapsed on his bed, fully dressed, and fell asleep clutching the ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claude's bi fight me Nintendo


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude's conversation with his mother gets heated

“Khalid! How are you? Are you re-adjusting to Damas?” Tiana asked, ushering her son into the courtyard where tea was set up. Almyrans didn’t traditionally have a tea service the way Fodlan did, but Tiana hadn’t completely abandoned Fodlan traditions when she left. Khalid sat and presented his mother with a tin of Leicester Cortania. 

“Oh, my favourite.” she said happily. “Thank you.” Khalid filled her in on his activities over the past few days while the pot steeped. Once they each had a cup, Tiana brought up the real topic of conversation.

“I saw you danced with Elentiya last night.” Tiana said casually. “How is she?”

“The same as ever.” Khalid replied. “More interested in my position than in me.”

“You must have encountered women like that in Fodlan.”

“Sure, but I didn’t propose to any of them.” Tiana sighed and put down her cup.

“Khalid, you’re 23. I understand that you were preoccupied during the war, but now it’s time to start thinking about the future. Your future.”

“I am.” Khalid replied. “There is no future that involves me marrying Elentiya.”

“Okay, well what about Ayesha? The two of you were always so close…” Khalid shook his head.

“No.”

“I hear Lady Sazra’s daughter is in town.”

“Stop.” Khalid said, putting his cup down. “I am not here to get engaged.”

“Then why are you here?” Tiana asked, crossing her arms. “You can’t defeat your father. You could have stayed in Fodlan and become ruler there. Why did you come back?” Khalid stood and looked down at his mother.

“Because my vision for the future involves more than Fodlan. And because I thought this was my home, but clearly I was mistaken.” He turned and began to walk away but his Tiana caught him before he could leave.

“Your plans are all well and good, but you have a duty. You are going to be the next King of Almyra.” Khalid stared at her incredulously.

“A duty?” He laughed. “I can’t believe you of all people are lecturing me on  _ duty _ .”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You left your family and your home to come here and marry the man you love. I don’t think that was your duty as daughter of the Alliance leader.” Tiana glared at him.

“Choose your next words very carefully, Khalid.” she cautioned. He shook his head.

“You are unbelievable. I’m not marrying some Almyran noble I don’t know just because you feel guilty about abandoning your family. Life’s too short.” He turned and left, leaving his mother alone in the middle of the courtyard.


	5. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude finally encounters a friendly face, but some things aren't as they seem.

A knock at the door started Khalid awake. He had fallen asleep at his desk again. Byleth wouldn’t approve. Good thing she wasn’t here. No. He would do anything to have her here, even if it was to chastise him about working too hard. His thoughts were interrupted by another knock. He stretched and rubbed his eyes before making his way to the door.

“Did I wake you?” On the other side of the door was a woman about his age. She had black hair, coffee-coloured skin, and dark brown eyes that sparkled with amusement.

“Yes.” Khalid replied. “Terribly rude of you to wake your future king.” The woman rolled her eyes and punched him on the shoulder.

“Glad to see you haven’t changed.” Khalid grinned.

“It’s good to see you, Ayesha.”

“It’s good to see you too. Now, you need to go get dressed because we are going out.”

“Are we now?” Khalid asked, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t think that’s in my official schedule.”

“When have you ever cared about the official schedule?” Ayesha asked, raising an eyebrow back.

“Too true. Alright, give me a few minutes.” Ayesha pushed past him and looked around the room critically.

“Didn’t they teach you how to tidy up in that fancy Academy?”

“It’s the only class I failed.” Khalid replied. “Don’t touch anything, it’s all in a particular place.” He left her in the living space and went into the bedroom to prepare for the day.

* * *

Half an hour later, Khalid and Ayesha exited the palace and made their way to the main market square. Khalid always loved coming to the market. It was always full of new, interesting things and goods from far off lands. He had to stop himself from buying a scarf he knew Byleth would love, knowing Ayesha would ask who it was for. When they finished at the market, they wandered the streets for a while, eating whatever they found on the way to Khalid’s favourite place in the city.

As usual, the gardens were deserted. It was such a shame. When he was king, he would make sure they were used and appreciated. He led Ayesha to a bench under a tree and they sat.

“So what’s up with you and Elentiya?” Ayesha asked with a smirk. Khalid groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

“She’s persistent, I’ll give her that. But it was very clear when I left: the betrothal was off even if I returned unattached.”

“Someone should tell her that.” Ayesha said. “She’s certainly acting like you’re engaged.”

“I have talked to her, but it didn’t seem to help.”

“She’s not going to back off unless you get engaged to someone else, you know.” Khalid glanced at Ayesha.

“Did you have anyone in mind?” he asked, keeping his face neutral.

“Don’t you?” she asked in response. Khalid was disappointed but not surprised. Of course his mother would rope in his childhood friend.

“Oh, I don’t know.” he said breezily. “Who would most annoy my mother?” Ayesha laughed.

“Always a good way to determine your future spouse.” Her smile slipped from her face as she turned to look at him. “Seriously, Khalid. You’re going to be king, you’ll have to get married at some point. You don’t have any ideas?” Khalid knew he should deflect the question, continue the charade of being unattached, but he was angry. A little with Ayesha for going along with his mother’s scheme, but mostly with his mother’s interference. He turned and looked at his friend.

“Tell me the truth, Ayesha. You’re here because my mother asked you, right? You’re supposed to find out if I’m involved with anyone and who they are.” Ayesha sighed.

“Yes.”

“Why?” Khalid asked. “Why agree to this?”

“Your mother is a difficult person to say no to. Besides, I’m interested in who could have possibly captured your heart.”

“Why does everyone assume there’s someone?” he asked. “Is it that inconceivable that I came back without anyone in my life?” Ayesha shrugged.

“Your mother seems to think there’s a girl called Hilda?”

“Hilda is one of my best friends and also unofficially engaged to another one of my friends.” Khalid replied. “You can tell my mother I said that, by the way.”

“I will.” Ayesha said. “So there’s really no one?”

“No.” Khalid said. “There’s not.”

“What about the woman you have a painting of in your room?”

“What do you mean?” he asked, keeping his face still.

“There was a portrait of a woman with green hair on your desk.” Khalid swore internally. He had been looking at it the night before and hadn’t put it away before falling asleep. Careless and foolish. Well, there was only one thing left to do. Time to take a risk. He looked Ayesha dead in the eyes.

“Can I trust you?” he asked.

“I could lie.” she replied.

“I’m asking for the truth.” Ayesha thought for a moment.

“Yes. I won’t tell your mother anything unless you tell me to.” Khalid leaned back and looked up at the branches above them.

“There is someone. Her name is Byleth. She was my professor before the war. She’s now the ruler of Fodlan.” Khalid hesitated before continuing. “We’re engaged.” Ayesha whistled.

“Well, I suppose congratulations are in order.” she said. “Does Nader know?”

“Yes, and he agreed to keep it a secret. As I am asking you to.”

“I will.” Ayesha looked up as well. “You know, if I hadn’t seen that painting I would have believed you. I forgot how good you are at lying.”

“It’s necessary.” Khalid said.

“Hm. Does your betrothed know who you are?”

“She knows me better than anyone, and she knows my real name. But… not in the way you mean. She knows my father’s Almyran but that’s all.”

“Khalid!” Ayesha punched his shoulder. “You proposed without telling her you’re the crown prince?”

“I know, I know.” Khalid ran his hand through his hair. “It’s just… every time I’ve told someone, it changes how they treat me.”

“You were a Duke in Fodlan, right? And you said she’s the leader of Fodlan.”

“I know, but…” Khalid sighed. “It feels different. Like I’ve been lying to her this whole time and when she finds out she’s going to feel betrayed and then leave.” Ayesha shook her head.

“She’s going to find out sooner or later Khalid. If you don’t tell her yourself, she’ll find out from someone else and then she will feel betrayed.”

“I’m a different person here, Ayesha. I have to be. I’m not sure if she’ll like this part of me.”

“You can speculate all you want, but you won’t know until you tell her.” Ayesha placed a hand on Khalid’s arm. “Write to her. Tell her the truth.” Khalid looked at his friend.

“I will. Thank you. It’s good to be able to talk to someone about this.”

“What about Nader?” Khalid snorted.

“Nader is many things, but he’s not a good source of relationship advice.”

“Fair enough.” Ayesha stood and offered her hand. “I swear, I won’t tell anyone. Although if you’re trying to keep it a secret, maybe don’t leave her portrait out in the open.” Khalid accepted the hand and stood.

“Yeah, yeah. Usually it’s locked up with some other personal items, but I didn’t have time to put it away.”

“You should stop falling asleep at your desk.” Ayesha said with a laugh. Khalid expressed his agreement and the two friends left the park. As they passed the gates, Khalid put his walls back up, prepared to face his parents and their inevitable questions.


	6. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude receives disturbing news and puts a plan into action.

_ By, _

_ I have something important to tell you. I lied when I said I have insignificant royal connections here. You know that my mother left the Alliance to marry an Almyran, but my father isn’t just any Almyran. He’s the King of Almyra. Which means I’m next in line for the throne. Succession is a bit more complicated here, but I am still presumed to be the next king and most of my plans for the future hinge on that. _

_ I’m sorry. My whole life people have treated me differently when they found out who I really am, whether that’s half Fodlan, half Almyran, or heir to one leadership or another. You never treated me differently because of who I am, but I was afraid this would be one thing too many. I’m so used to having secrets from everyone, I was afraid of having someone who knows everything about me. I wish I could tell you in person but I can’t leave yet. There are still some things I have to do here. I hope you are well. _

_ Love, _

_ Claude _

* * *

_ Claude, _

_ Thank you for telling me. I don’t entirely understand why you didn’t tell me sooner - I already knew you were half-Almyran and we began our relationship when you were leader of the Alliance and presumed to be the King of Fodlan, but I know that opening up is difficult for you. _

_ This doesn’t change how I feel about you, but I’m glad there are no more secrets between us. You are one of the only people who knows the full truth about me, so I suppose we’re even. _

_ I hope whatever you’re doing is going well and that you finish soon. I miss you. _

_ Love, _

_ By _

* * *

Khalid read the letter twice, unable to contain his joy. She didn’t care. Deep down he had known she wouldn’t, but reading it still made him happy. He placed the letter in his Fodlan box and opened the next letter. It was a report from one of his agents in Fodlan who was investigating rumours about Those Who Slither in the Dark.

Khalid’s joy at Byleth’s response quickly turned to dread. His agent reported that the remains of the Imperial Army had allied with the Agarthans and were planning to attack Derdriu. He quickly wrote a response to his agent, a letter to Byleth, and a letter to Seteth explaining what he had learned. He handed the letters to a messenger, stressing their importance, and went to find his father. If they could send some troops to assist…

He knocked on the door to his father’s study and entered without waiting for a response. Mendel looked up, annoyed. His Vizier, Omar, stood next to him.

“Khalid. I’m busy.”

“This is important.” Khalid put the report in front of his father. “Those secret enemies I told you about? They’re going to attack Derdriu. Fodlan is still recovering from the war. The army is focused on rebuilding and dealing with the last pockets of Imperial resistance. They aren’t prepared for an attack like this. They need our help.” Mendel read the report carefully before handing it to Omar. When the Vizier finished, he looked at Mendel and shook his head. Mendel nodded and turned his attention to Khalid.

“We can’t send any support.” he said, holding up his hands to stop Khalid’s protestations. “I am under enough scrutiny as it is for helping during the war. Many see it as an overstep. This is an internal conflict, and Fodlan is historically our enemy. Why should we send our soldiers to die for them?” Khalid knew his father wasn’t asking to make him angry. He genuinely wanted Khalid to make the case, to show him why they should help. He took a deep breath and began.

“Fodlan is an old enemy, yes, but that doesn’t mean they have to stay that way. Our help during the war has already won us a lot of good will with the people. This would continue that and could help cement and alliance. That would mean no more fighting with Fodlan and no more lives lost trying to attack the Locket. If we allied with them, trade would open up, knowledge could be exchanged. We have so much to gain. And…” he looked first at Omar and then at his father. “Those Who Slither in the Dark are evil. They can take on the appearance of anyone, infiltrate anywhere. They have technology far beyond ours. If they take Fodlan, what’s to stop them from coming here?” Mendel gave a half smile.

“Will you wait outside, Khalid? Omar and I will confer.” Khalid nodded and left, pacing anxiously in the hallway. He was running through his plans in his head. If this didn’t go the way he wanted, there was one last trick he could pull. A few minutes later, Omar opened the door and invited him back inside. Mendel looked unhappy but resigned. He folded his hands and spoke.

“Although your arguments are well-reasoned, we cannot spare any troops at the moment.” Khalid kept his face neutral, refusing to react. “I am sorry, Khalid. There are too many other things going on. Pirates are sacking our port towns and there have been reports of savage beasts attacking farms. I understand if you wish to leave and help your friends, but you will be going alone.” Khalid looked his father right in the eyes and did what he had come to Almyra to do.

“I challenge you for the throne.” Mendel’s eyes narrowed.

“Khalid, don’t embarrass yourself. You have never beaten me in combat. Leave and we’ll forget about this nonsense.” Khalid refused to back down.

“No. I invoke my right as a member of the family to challenge you.” Mendel sighed.

“Very well. Omar, please make the arrangements.” The Vizier bowed and left the room quickly. Mendel regarded his son.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.”


	7. Payoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude challenges his father for the throne.

Khalid took a deep breath and readied himself. The past 18 hours had been a whirlwind. After his challenge, the whole palace had sprung into action. A royal challenge was a big deal even when it was expected, but Khalid had been hiding his intentions and so no one was prepared.

His mother had tried to talk him out of it which had ended in yet another argument. They hadn’t had a civil conversation since dinner the first night he arrived. Khalid regretted a bit of what he had said, but he couldn’t focus on that now. Once he was king and Byleth was safe, he could worry about his relationship with his mother.

Khalid looked up. His father was ready. Both men were shirtless and painted with ritualistic designs, Mendel’s in red and Khalid’s in yellow. Khalid had decided on a bow and axe for his weapons but he made sure there were other weapons at the edge of the arena he could grab if needed. He nodded to his father who was equipped with an axe and took up his position.

The fight couldn’t begin until dawn so they waited. Khalid reviewed everything he had learned over the past six months. He knew his father’s strengths and weaknesses. He had been holding back all this time, waiting for this moment.

The first rays of light peeked over the horizon as a gong sounded. Khalid and Mendel bowed to each other and took up fighting stances. Khalid waited patiently for his father to make the first move. In all their other bouts, he had attacked first to draw his father out, but that was just playing a part. This was for real.

Khalid dodged his father’s first attack easily but was unable to land a blow. They continued this way for a while, one of them attempting to attack and the other dodging. Finally Mendel had enough.

“No more games.” he said, pointing his axe at his son. Khalid smiled.

“If you insist.” He drew his bow and fired an arrow which his father cut out of the air. While this was happening, Khalid moved in close, firing another arrow before sweeping low with his axe. His father dodged and in doing so left himself open. For the first time Khalid took advantage of the opening, landing the first hit of the fight. His father was able to disentangle himself, however, and they were back to facing each other.

“You’ve been practicing.” his father said.

“No,” Khalid replied. “I’ve been holding back.” With that he moved in for what should be the final attack. He fired an arrow, rolled to the side to avoid his father’s counter-attack, ending up right where he wanted to be. He let his father break his axe’s handle, using the manuveaure as a distraction as he took a sword from the ground. He spun, slicing the sword up and putting his father off balance. Then, just like Byleth had taught him, he pressed forward, causing Mendel to lose his footing and fall to the ground. Khalid swung down, aiming for his father’s throat. He stopped before contact was made and looked down. His father was panting, admiration in his eyes.

“You could have defeated me at any time.” he said. Khalid inclined his head in agreement. Mendel laughed.

“I surrender.” A murmur rippled through the crowd. Khalid lowered his sword and offered his hand to Mendel, who accepted it.

“You played that well.” his father said. “I had no idea you had become this strong. Or that you had learned to use a sword.” Khalid smirked.

“I’m full of surprises.”

“So you are. Congratulations… Your Majesty.” With that, Mendel knelt in front of Khalid. The rest of the crowd followed until Khalid was the only one left standing.

* * *

The coronation ceremony took place at noon, followed immediately by a feast. Khalid put up with it for as long as he could before standing to make an announcement.

“I believe that it is time for Almyra to reach out to other nations and begin forging alliances. There is no need for us to stand on our own when we could be so much stronger with allies. To this end, I will be leading troops to Fodlan to help fight back against a great evil. We thought it was eradicated during the War of Unification, but it seems some remnants remain. If we do not help, Fodlan will fall and they will turn their sights on us. I will be taking three companies of soldiers but am also accepting volunteers. Anyone who wishes to help fight and cement an alliance is welcome. We leave at dawn.” With that he left, followed closely by Omar and Nader.

“You want to leave tomorrow?” Omar demanded. “That’s not enough time!”

“We don’t have a choice.” Khalid responded. “You’ve seen the report. Those Who Slither in the Dark could attack at any time.”

“Those Who Slither in the Dark?” Nader asked. “Didn’t you kill all of them?”

“Apparently not.” Khalid said. “I assume you’re coming?” Nader grinned.

“Of course. They put up a good fight. Besides, Judith would kill me if I let you lead an army all on your own.”

“Good. Nader, you’re in charge of making sure the troops are ready and assigning any volunteers. Omar, I need a report of what’s happening internally so I can make arrangements while I’m gone.” Both men nodded and raced to do their new king’s bidding. Khalid looked up at the afternoon sky.

“I’m coming, By. Just hang on.”


	8. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude returns to Fodlan in less than ideal circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Claude's POV from a chapter of Symphony of Dawn, my other work

Khalid urged his wyvern Esther on, pushing her faster and faster. The scouting reports were grim. Those Who Slither in the Dark and the Imperial loyalists were decimating what troops had been stationed at Derdriu. The civilians were being evacuated but if the Almyrans didn’t get there soon, the city would be lost.

And then, over the horizon, he saw it. The city itself seemed unharmed, but the outskirts were a mess. Smoke was billowing up and there was fighting everywhere. Khalid signalled to Nader and a moment later a trumpet sounded. The movement on the battlefield slowed as the combatants looked towards the sound. Khalid flew lower, searching, until he saw it. The unmistakable shape of the Sword of the Creator as it turned into a whip.

He trusted Nader to send the troops where they were needed and zeroed in on the lone figure with green hair. She had cut down a number of soldiers but one was moving to stab her in the back. He let an arrow fly and hit the Agarthan in the back. Byleth looked up and smiled. Khalid wanted nothing more than to land and fight by her side but knew he would be more useful elsewhere, so he settled for winking and heading off to help others.

With the arrival of the Almyrans, the tide of battle shifted. The Imperials quickly broke ranks and began to flee. The Agarthans fought until the bitter end, cursing as they fell. Eventually Khalid found a place to land that was relatively free of bodies. He dismounted and patted Esther’s side.

“Good girl.” he murmured. He turned to take stock of the situation and was hit by Byleth who had been running at full speed. He fell backwards, taking Byleth with him, and felt the air leave his lungs. Byleth rolled off him and covered her mouth.

“Claude! Are you okay? I’m so sorry!” He managed to get his breath back, groaned, and sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

“Our reunion was a lot more romantic and a lot less violent in my mind.” he said, smiling at her. “But this makes for a better story.” Byleth hugged him, burying her head in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in. She smelled like home. He rubbed her back as she clung to him, refusing to let go. He noticed that her hair had been cut short on one side, presumably by a sword.

“I love what you’ve done with your hair.” he commented. Byleth sat up and looked confused until she reached up and felt the uneven cut. Her face turned from confusion to dismay and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Don’t worry, By. I’m sure by the end of the week it will be the height of fashion to have asymmetrical hair.” She swatted him lightly on the arm which only caused him to laugh harder.

“Ahem.” a voice said above them. They looked up to find Judith and Nader, both with smirks on their faces. Byleth hastily stood up and offered a hand to Khalid, who pulled himself up but didn’t let go. Judith shook her head.

“The attacking army has been defeated, My Lady.” she said. “As per your orders, those soldiers who wished to surrender have been taken into custody. It seems that a few members of Those Who Slither in the Dark escaped, but most of them have been dealt with.”    
Khalid tucked this piece of information away. He would make sure his agents continued to be on the lookout.

“Your Majesty,” Nader said. “Where would you like your army to go?” Byleth looked at Khalid curiously but he shook his head slightly. He would explain it all later, when they were alone.

“We must be careful to not put a burden on the people of Derdriu.” he said. “We can set up camp in one of the fields outside the city. Upstream from the battle. We don’t need anyone dying from disease after surviving this fight.”

“And what about you?” Nader asked, eyes dancing. “Will you be staying in the city?” Khalid wanted nothing more than to stay with Byleth, but he knew he couldn’t. It was bad enough that he had left Almyra the day after becoming king.

“No. I must set an example.” Nader nodded.

“Of course. I’ll make the arrangements.” He bowed to Byleth before striding off towards the Almyran army.

“I’ll go assess the damage to the city and see if we can start letting people return to their homes.” Judith said. “I’ll also send a healer to you in, oh, ten minutes?” She headed back towards the city with a wink at Khalid. He turned to look at Byleth, still holding her hand.

“So… a lot has happened since I last saw you.” he said. “But the most important thing is that I’m now King of Almyra.” Byleth looked at him with surprise in her eyes.

“It’s a bit complicated, but basically I challenged my father to a fight and won which means I’m King now.”

“How did you know I needed you?” she asked.

“I heard rumours that Those Who Slither in the Dark were planning something.” he said. “I didn’t know what, or when, but I thought you would need some help if it was something big. It was just luck that we arrived when we did.”

“Or fate.” she murmured.

“Maybe.” Khalid said. He wasn’t sure he believed in fate, but on the other hand Byleth had a literal goddess inside her. She moved closer to him, placing her head on his chest. He placed a hand on her back. He would consider fate another time.

“I missed you.” she said.

“I missed you too,” he replied. “I thought about you all the time.” He felt her smile into his chest and he drew her head up so he could see.

“Ah, there it is. I’ve wanted to see that smile for months.” His eyes sparkled as he leaned down to kiss her. He had been waiting for this moment ever since he left.

“Ummm…” a timid voice said. They broke apart and found Marianne, looking at the ground with red cheeks. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt but Judith said that you were hurt.” Khalid stepped back.

“I was just leaving anyway. I have to go make sure my people are getting settled.” He reluctantly let go of Byleth’s hand. “It’s good to see you, Marianne.”

“Ummm… It’s nice to see you too, Claude.” She looked up, clearly relieved that they had moved apart.

“Take good care of Teach, okay?” Khalid said. He smiled at Byleth one last time before walking off towards the Almyran camp. His head ached where it had hit the ground, but aside from that he was uninjured. He spent the rest of the day helping to set up the camp and made sure everyone had what they needed, personally going around to as many soldiers as possible and thanking them for coming. Eventually exhaustion caught up to him. He made his way to his personal tent and collapsed on the bed. The last thing he thought before sleep claimed him was that it had all been worth it. Byleth was safe and now they could be together.


	9. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Byleth celebrate their victory over Those Who Slither in the Dark

“Lady Byleth Eisner, Ruler of Fodlan.” the steward announced. Khalid, along with everyone else, turned to look at the door. Byleth stood at the top of the stairs, radiant as always. She had embraced her unintentional haircut, cutting it all short except for one piece at the front which she had braided. She descended the stairs slowly, taking everything in. Khalid met her at the bottom and offered her his arm. She accepted without smiling and they began to walk towards the head table.

“I love your hair.” he whispered. “Maybe I should cut mine again and we could match.” He was pleased to see her smile at that. It had been a week since the battle and Khalid hadn’t managed to find time to see her. His worries about her reaction to his status as King had returned in full force. Had her letter been a lie? Had it been okay when he was just the heir but now that he was King things were different? His mind went around and around and provided no answers. Hopefully he could get some tonight.

They took their seats and the meal began. Khalid had forgotten how boring Fodlan parties were. He and Byleth were surrounded by people which made it impossible to talk openly. He settled for touching his foot to hers which elicited a startled reaction from her. He winked and began to eat.

They spent the meal talking about nothing in particular. The weather, crop predictions, dealing with bandits… it was all so political and boring. He had thought the past week was torture, knowing she was only a few miles away, but this was worse. It was as if the closer they got to each other physically, the bigger the distance emotionally.

After the dinner, the tables were cleared and some musicians began to play. Khalid offered his hand and she accepted. He couldn’t help but think of their first dance all those years ago at Garreg Mach. He still hated these noble dances, and this particular dance was quite complicated, with little chance for conversation.

When it was over, Elentiya was waiting for him. Leaving Byleth for her was awful but he did his duty, smiling and laughing even as he chafed everytime Byleth danced with someone else. Eventually he was able to leave the dance floor and found refuge with Hilda and Lorenz. Lorenz was having a difficult time adjusting to Khalid’s real name and Hilda was excitedly filling him in on all the latest gossip when he saw Byleth leave the hall. He quickly excused himself and followed her.

Khalid climbed the stairs to the balcony where they had shared their first kiss. That felt like a lifetime ago. So much had changed since then. He found Byleth standing at the railing, looking out over the city. She smiled when she saw him, causing his heart to leap in his chest.

“Here we are, sneaking away from another party together.” he said with a smile. “Whatever must people think!” Byleth shook her head and smiled, her hair catching the moonlight. Gods, she was so beautiful.

“So, is there any particular reason you called me here?” he asked casually.

Byleth reached out and tentatively placed her hand on his arm. His arm warmed at her touch.

“I wanted to talk. Alone.” she said. He took her hand and kissed it.

“Of course, my lady. Did you want to continue our conversation about crop yields?”

“I’m sure you get enough of that in Almyra.” Byleth said.

“Too true. Being King is a lot more paperwork than I expected.”

“I missed you.” she said. Khalid traced a circle on her palm, enjoying the shiver it sent down her arm.

“I missed you too.” he said.

“I missed you more this week than I have for the past six months.” Byleth said. “Having you so close…” she trailed off.

“I know.” Khalid said. “It was more difficult, knowing you were just on the other side of the walls.” She nodded.

“I was afraid that we might have changed.” Byleth said. “That you wouldn’t return, and that things would be different when you did.”

“I was worried about that too.” Khalid said. “And honestly… here we are, finally alone, and I don’t know what to say.”

Byleth reached up and undid her necklace. The ring he had given her before he left hung on the chain.

“When you gave this to me, you said you had something to ask.” she held out the ring. “We said it was a promise to return, and here we are. Together.” Khalid took it from her.

“A promise…” he said. “I suppose I fulfilled that, since I’m here. But you’re right. There is something I have to ask.” He looked at her, the only person he wanted to be with, and asked the question.

“Byleth… will you marry me?”

“Yes.” she said simply. A weight lifted off Khalid’s shoulders. He took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. She leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

“I love you.” he said. “If anything, being apart has only intensified my feelings. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Byleth sighed happily.

“I love you too, Khalid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Claude POV from my other work!


	10. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Byleth celebrate their engagement

It was either very late or very early when the celebration finally ended. Khalid left with Byleth and escorted her back to her room. They stopped outside her door.

“I’m glad we were able to steal a little bit of time alone.” Khalid said. “I wish we could have more.”

“As do I.” Byleth replied.

“Well, good night.” Khalid said. He glanced around and once he was sure no one was watching, kissed her. He gave her braid a tug and turned to go.

“Stay.” Byleth caught his arm, stopping him from leaving. He didn’t look at her.

“If I stay now, I won’t be able to leave again.”

“So don’t leave.” Khalid sighed and turned around.

“By, it’s not that simple. As much as I want to, I can’t just stay here. I have a country to run.”

“We just became officially engaged.” she said. “We can have one night together. Please, Khalid.” It was the please that did it. He gave up trying to resist and nodded. She opened the door.

“You’ve redecorated.” he observed.

“You mean I put all your books on shelves.” she said with a smile.

“It’s certainly much neater than when I lived here.” He walked around the room and stopped before the large windows that looked out over the sea. “I spent a lot of time here thinking about you, hoping and praying that you would come back. Knowing that you would come back.” Byleth joined him.

“I love this view.” she said. “I also spent a lot of time here, especially at night. I would look up at the stars and wonder if you were looking at them as well. If we were seeing the same stars, the same moon.”

“I’m sure we were.” Khalid put his arm around Byleth and drew her close. “Thank you for convincing me to stay.”

“You’re welcome.” They watched the stars until Byleth yawned.

“Time for bed.” Khalid said. She nodded her agreement and led him to the bedroom.

“You’re going to have to help me with this dress.” she said. He nodded and began to undo the many buttons that ran down the back of the dress. Each time he undid one, he kissed her back. The dress fell to the floor and Byleth turned to look at him. All she was wearing was a shift. She reached up and removed the crown from his head, placing it carefully on the dressing table.

Khalid began to remove his own clothes. When Byleth had removed her own crown and turned around, he was shirtless. She reached out hesitantly and touched his chest before sliding her hands up to his head and pulling him in for a kiss. He pulled her as close as possible, their bodies molding to each other. It didn’t take much longer for the last remnants of their outfits to fall to the floor.

Byleth drew him to the bed and pulled him down on top of her. Khalid wanted her so badly, but he forced himself to slow down and check in.

“Are you sure?” he asked. Byleth’s eyes were bright and her cheeks flushed.

“Yes.” she breathed. That was enough for Khalid. He let himself forget about everything except Byleth, losing himself in her.


	11. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Byleth wish they could spend more time together. Byleth has an idea.

“You spent a lot of time with Queen Byleth the other night.” Elentiya said as she followed Khalid through the camp.

“Lady Byleth.” he corrected absentmindedly. “She’s not a queen.” Yet, at least. He had to stop himself from smiling at the memory of their engagement. They had decided not to announce it publically until things in Fodlan had settled down a bit more.

“Whatever.” Elentiya said, bringing Khalid out of his memory. “The point is, you spent most of the evening with her.”

“She is the leader of Fodlan.” Khalid pointed out. “And one of my closest friends.”

“Hmph.” Elentiya didn’t seem satisfied with that answer, but was interrupted before she could interrogate him further.

“Your Majesty!” A messenger ran up. “The Leader of Fodlan has come to see you. She’s waiting in your tent.” Khalid’s face remained neutral but internally he perked up. Byleth was here?

“Thank you.” he replied. “Can you ask one of the cooks to arrange tea?” The messenger nodded and ran off to deliver the message.

“Oh, she’s here?” Elentiya asked. “You can introduce us!” She walked off before Khalid could protest. Well, this would be interesting. They reached his tent and he insisted on entering first.

Byleth was sitting on one of the receiving couches reading a book. She looked up when he entered and smiled, but her smile faded when he shook his head ever so slightly. She stood as Elentiya swept in behind him.

“Lady Byleth, may I present Lady Elentiya of Damas?” Khalid said. “Elentiya, this is my old Professor and the Ruler of Fodlan, Byleth Eisner.” Elentiya bowed to Byleth.

“It’s an honour to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Well, that was a lie. Khalid hadn’t told Elentiya anything about By.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Elentiya.” Byleth said. “Did you grow up with Khalid?”

“Oh yes.” Elentiya replied brightly. “Actually, we’re betrothed.” Khalid closed his eyes and prayed for the gods to grant him patience. Byleth, for her part, did a good job of managing her reaction.

“Oh, I wasn’t aware that Khalid was betrothed.”

“I’m not.” he said. “Elentiya and I were engaged when we were children. When I came to Fodlan, it was broken off.”

“I see.” Byleth said. Elentiya looked at Khalid annoyed, but he ignored her. Part of him wanted to kiss Byleth right now, just to see Elentiya’s reaction but he knew that was petty.

“Elentiya, Byleth and I have much to discuss.” he said pointedly.

“Oh, of course. I’ll leave you to it.” she touched Khalid’s arm as she left. “I hope to see you again, Lady Byleth.” Byleth nodded and Elentiya left the tent.

“I can explain…” Khalid began but stopped as Byleth started to laugh.

“Are all your childhood friends like that?” she asked, still giggling. Khalid shook his head and sat on the sofa.

“Fortunately not.” he said. “And saying we’re ‘friends’ is a bit of a stretch.” Byleth sat next to him and placed her hand on his arm.

“I didn’t mean to spring a visit on you.” she said.

“I’m glad you did,” he replied. “Otherwise I would have been stuck with her all day.” He groaned and leaned back. Byleth kissed his cheek.

“I didn’t want to go another week without seeing you.” she said. “It seems silly to avoid each other, especially since all our friends know about us.” Khalid smiled and put his arm around her.

“No doubt Hilda is analyzing our every move.” he said. Before Byleth could respond, there was a knock. The pair sprang apart and sat as if they were simply two friends visiting as tea was served. It was only once they were alone again that they relaxed.

“How did you become king?” Byleth asked. “It was all very sudden. I received a letter from you telling me you were heir to the throne and then suddenly you show up here and you’re king.” Khalid sat up.

“You didn’t get my warning?” he asked. She shook her head.

“Hmmmm… That’s not good. I sent a letter to you and Seteth warning you about the Agarthans. I’ll have to figure out why it didn’t arrive.”

“How did you know?” she asked.

“I have my ways.” he said with a smirk.

“I thought we agreed to have no more secrets?”

“Touche. I have some agents from my time as Duke Riegan that still report to me. Just in case.” Byleth shook her head.

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.” Khalid looked at her seriously.

“I needed to make sure you were safe.” Byleth touched his cheek.

“If you hadn’t found out about the attack…” she said. Khalid shook his head.

“Let’s not think about that, okay?” She nodded and the two sat for a few minutes longer, enjoying each other’s company.

“I have to go.” Khalid said eventually. “Some of the soldiers are leaving today.” Byleth looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Can I stay here?” she asked. “I… I don’t want to leave you.” He smiled and kissed her forehead.

“I told you if we spent one night together it would be impossible to be alone again.”

“Is that such a bad thing?”

“Normally no. But for us…” Khalid smiled sadly. “Our relationship is never going to be normal, By. Not while we’re leading different countries.” Byleth didn’t respond at first but eventually blurted out.

“Let’s just run away together.”

“What?” Khalid asked, startled.

“I don’t mean forever…” Byleth sighed and collected herself. “Only for a few days. A few days of us. No stolen moments, no hiding. Just… being together.” Khalid considered it. It was an attractive idea. All their time had been stolen, hidden in corners or sneaking around. To actually be able to spend real time together…

“I don’t see how we can.” he said. “Not without it being obvious that something’s up.” Byleth thought.

“What if we asked Hilda to help?” she suggested. “She could arrange a visit to Fodlan’s Locket so we can begin to negotiate an alliance…”

“And then we spend some of that time somewhere else?” he finished. Byleth nodded. Could it work? Hilda certainly wouldn’t need convincing. His mind immediately began to conjure up reasons why it wouldn’t work and demanding solutions.

“Khalid…” Byleth put a hand on his arm. “Don’t overthink this.” He blinked and then smiled at her gratefully.

“Let’s do it.”


	12. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Byleth enjoy a much needed vacation together.

They left Derdriu early, flying with Hilda towards Fodlan’s Throat. Hilda left them in a clearing a day away from the Locket with supplies for three days. She promised to cover for them and left to spend some time with her brother.

“Well, we did it.” Khalid said. “We ran away.” Byleth smiled as she picked up a bag.

“So we did. Now help me unpack.” Khalid laughed and did as she asked. A few hours later they sat together in the middle of the clearing. Khalid had his head in Byleth’s lap and she was playing with his hair.

“If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?” he asked. She considered.

“I want to see Almyra because it’s your home.” Khalid waved his hand dismissively.

“You’re going to be Queen of Almyra, that doesn’t count.” Byleth stopped what she was doing.

“Queen?” she asked.

“When we get married.” he replied.

“Oh.” she resumed her hair twirling but was clearly taken aback by the notion of becoming Queen. Khalid decided not to press it for now.

“Anyways, I want to go to Morfis. The City of Illusion sounds like my kind of place.”

“Maybe one day we can go.”

“I hope so.” Khalid yawned. Byleth playing with his hair was very relaxing and he was very tired. Maybe he would just close his eyes for a minute or two…

* * *

It was evening when he woke. Byleth had started a fire and was cooking something that smelled delicious. Khalid sat up.

“You should have woken me.” he said. She smiled.

“Why? We’re on vacation, remember?”

“I know, but this is supposed to be about spending time together.”

“We’re both tired.” Byleth replied. “If you need a nap, I don’t mind.” He sat next to her and watched as she stirred the pot.

“I’m still in Almyra mode.” he commented. “All I can think is that you must want something in exchange for being so nice to me.”

“Do you want me to ask for something?” Byleth asked.

“Is there something you want?”

“Tell me about the past six months.” Khalid gazed into the distance.

“I suppose that’s fair.” And so, over dinner, he told her about everything that had happened while they had been apart.

“You challenged your father just to help Fodlan?” Byleth asked when he was finished. Khalid smiled.

“Not just for Fodlan, for you. If something had happened...”

“Thank you. I know it couldn’t have been easy.” He shrugged.

“It was always my long-term plan, things just got moved up a bit. I had hoped we could have some time before I became king, but it seems fate has other plans.”

“Do you believe in fate?” Byleth asked.

“I don’t know. I believe we can’t leave things up to chance or to some divine being, but… well, it’s hard to be around you and not believe at least a little.”

“Me?”

“You have the actual goddess in your head and we couldn’t have won the war without you. If you had chosen a different house to lead, I think the world would be a very different place.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Byleth shivered and moved closer to Khalid for warmth. “It’s strange to talk about belief when I know the Goddess.”

“Not just the Goddess! We’ve met Seiros too! And all four of the major saints. Granted, one of them was a giant turtle and the other a dragon, but it still counts.” Khalid shook his head. “My life was not this weird before we met, you know.”

“Hopefully the weirdest parts have passed.” Byleth said with a smile.

“Only time will tell.”

* * *

The next day they went for a walk in the woods. They eventually stumbled upon a stream and Byleth tried to teach Khalid to fish. He was able to bait the hook and cast the line with no problems. The issue was waiting.

“Is this really it?” Khalid aske. “We just sit here and wait until a hungry fish comes along?” Byleth laughed.

“Yes, this is it. Many people find it relaxing.”

“Hmph.” Khalid tried his best to relax. There was nothing he had to do, no crisis to avert or decisions to make. He attempted to quiet his mind and focus only on the sounds of the stream and forest.

“I don’t think I’m cut out for this, By.” he declared a minute later. She smiled.

“I appreciate you trying.” At that moment her pole bobbed and she landed a large fish. She unhooked it and threw it back into the water.

“Why did you do that?” Khalid asked, surprised. “I thought we were catching dinner.”

“We have food.”

“So you just traumatized that poor fish for no reason?” Byleth shook her head and gathered up the fishing supplies.

“It’s relaxing.” she said.

“I feel bad for the fish.”

“Of course. Let’s keep exploring.” They wandered for another hour or so before deciding to head back to camp.

“Alright, my turn to teach.” Khalid said. “Help me find some small sticks and long grass.” When they had gathered enough supplies, they sat in the grass.

“In Almyra, they have these good luck charms. You can buy them at a market but they work best if you make your own.” Khalid divided the sticks and grass and showed Byleth how to weave them together to create a hanging shape.

“If you hang it in your window, it will collect all the good luck that blows in on the breeze. It’s common for everyone in a family to make one so that all the windows are collecting luck.” Byleth considered what she’d made. It wasn’t as clean looking as Khalid’s, but it wasn’t terrible either.

“I’ll hang it when we get back to Derdriu.” she said with a smile. “In the window that overlooks the sea.”

“It can catch all the luck I’ll send you from Damas.” Khalid replied. Byleth put her charm down and looked at him.

“Is this going to work?” she asked.

“It’s just an old superstition,” he said. “But it’s a nice one.”

“That’s not…” she sighed. “Never mind.”

“By, what’s wrong?” Khalid asked, concerned. Had he said something wrong?

“Nothing. I’m going to start dinner.” She stood and began to sort ingredients. Khalid watched her, unsure if he should press more or back off. Eventually he decided on backing off and helped her make dinner, regaling her with Almyran fables as they cooked and ate. Byleth smiled and laughed but he could see that there was still something bothering her. If she didn’t bring it up, he would push her before they left.

* * *

Khalid woke to an empty bed. He sat up but didn’t see Byleth. Worried, he pulled on a pair of pants and sweater and went outside. He found her a little ways from the tent, holding her good luck charm and shivering.

“By, what’s wrong?” She looked up, startled.

“I couldn’t sleep.” she replied. Khalid sat down next to her but she didn’t move closer.

“Tell me.” he said. She looked down.

“We can’t get married, can we?” Khalid stared at her, completely blindsided by the question.

“What?” Byleth turned to look at him, eyes full of sadness.

“This… us… it’s not going to work. We can’t… How can we have a relationship when all we get are stolen moments?” Khalid, still reeling from her original question, took a moment before responding.

“It won’t always be like this.” he said. “Once we announce our engagement, once we’re married, it will be easier.”

“Will it? What are we going to do? You became King of Almyra and then immediately left and went to a different country. How can we rule our countries effectively and be together?”

“We’ll travel back and forth. It’s not that far if you fly.” Khalid was desperately trying to salvage this but wasn’t sure he was succeeding.

“Khalid… this is the most time we’ve ever spent alone together, and it’s only happening because we’re lying to the world about where we are. I can’t spend half the year in Almyra and you can’t spend half the year here. People won’t trust us.”

“Our marriage will cement the alliance between our countries. This is how we achieve our dream.” Byleth shook her head.

“I can’t be Ruler of Fodlan and Queen of Almyra. It’s too much. I can’t help you achieve your dream like this.” She touched his cheek. “I love you, Khalid. I believe in your dream. You are the only person I have ever loved, but I can’t marry you. I’m sorry.”

“By… please…” Tears began to stream down Khalid’s face. It couldn’t end like this. He refused to let it. She smiled sadly and stood, leaving him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned this as just happy vacation time, but I started writing and it became this. It makes me sad! I'm sorry Claude!


	13. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Byleth try to figure out if they have a future together.

The next morning was quiet. Khalid and Byleth packed up the camp in silence. Hilda came to get them just before noon.

“Good morning! How was your vacation?” she asked cheerfully.

“Let’s go.” Byleth said. “I’m sure we all have things to do.” Hilda looked from one of her friends to the other.

“What happened?” she asked.

“Drop it, Hilda.” Khalid said. “It’s none of your business.” He saw the hurt on his friend’s face but couldn’t deal with that now. Not when he was trying to process what had happened the night before. The flight back to Derdriu was subdued. Hilda tried to ferret out what was going on, but neither Khalid or Byleth were feeling talkative. When they arrived, Byleth took her things and left, thanking Hilda and not looking at Khalid. The moment she was gone, Hilda turned on him.

“What did you do?” she demanded.

“I didn’t do anything. She broke up with me, okay?” It wasn’t until he said it out loud that the reality of what had occurred crashed down on him. He barely managed to keep his mask up.

“Oh Claude… I’m so sorry.” Hilda gave him a hug. “I’m sure it’ll blow over! Byleth’s probably just overwhelmed. She really missed you.”

“Maybe.” Khalid picked up his bag, choosing not to correct her use of his old name. “I have to get back. I’m sure there’s plenty of paperwork for me to do.”

“If you need anything, I’m here.” Hilda gave him one more hug before he left. He managed to keep up the illusion that nothing was wrong until he reached his tent. He sat on his bed, drained, and fell asleep staring at Byleth’s portrait.

* * *

“We received a message from Enbarr,” Seteth said, placing a report in front of Byleth. “They discovered the meeting place of the group that coordinated the attack.” Byleth looked down at the report but didn’t take it in. She had been in a haze ever since returning.

“What do you want them to do?” Seteth prompted. She looked up.

“I don’t know.” Seteth looked at her searchingly.

“I heard Claude, ah, Khalid, is returning to Almyra tomorrow.” She looked away again, trying to read what was in front of her. She had shut away all her emotions, refusing to engage with what she had done a week earlier.

“Okay.” was all she could manage. Seteth sighed and sat down across from her.

“May I offer some advice?” Byleth didn’t respond.

“Much has changed for you in a very short amount of time, especially if you take into account that you were asleep for most of the past five years. I know it can feel overwhelming, but that is the nature of change. It is important during these times that you remember what you are working towards and why.”

“But that’s the problem,” Byleth said, finally meeting his gaze. “Khalid’s dream… our dream… we can’t get there if the people we’re ruling don’t trust us.” Seteth sat back and folded his hands.

“And what does that have to do with your relationship?”

“How can we rule a country if we spend half the time somewhere else?”

“I don’t know.” Seteth said. “But I know that if anyone can figure that out, it is the two of you.”

“What if we can’t?” she asked quietly. “What if we do this and it all falls apart? What if Khalid can’t achieve his dream because of me?”

“I cannot answer that question,” Seteth responded. “But you cannot live your life afraid of things that might happen. Flayn and I spent too long in isolation because I was afraid of what could happen to her, and when we came back to the world, terrible things did happen. But those terrible things don’t outweigh the good things.”

“I never wanted any of this.” Byleth said. “I never wanted to be a ruler, to decide the fate of nations.”

“I know. But it has been thrust upon you, and now you have to decide what to do with that power. But you also have to think about what you want. It is okay to be a little selfish.”

“What I want…” Byleth looked down and saw the ring on her finger. She stood abruptly.

“I have to go. I… Thank you.” Seteth nodded and Byleth left to find what she wanted.

* * *

Khalid was woken by a knock. Dazed, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. What time was it? What day was it? He had spent most of the past week asleep. Nader had told everyone he was ill but that excuse wouldn’t work forever. Hopefully some distance would help him heal. Fodlan had too many memories. He took a breath and slid his mask in place. He would deal with his feelings later.

“Coming!” he shouted in reply to a second knock. He ran a hand through his hair and did his best to appear at least somewhat presentable. When he was sure it didn’t look like he had just woken up, he opened the door of his tent and found Byleth.

“Oh. Hi.” he said. His emotions became harder to contain. What was she doing here?

“Can I come in?” she asked hesitantly. Khalid nodded and she moved past him. They turned to look at each other.

“I’m sorry.” she said. “Khalid, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened. I was… it…” Byleth couldn’t find the words to describe what had been going on in her head, how she had been feeling.

“I’m scared.” she finally managed to say. Khalid looked at her warily, not allowing himself to hope.

“Scared of what?” he asked.

“The future. Us. I… when we were at the monastery, my feelings became normal because you were always there. But then you were gone and when you came back… they became overwhelming. And then you said I would be Queen and that was too much, and then I began to worry. What if it didn’t work, what if you couldn’t realize your dream because of me? You would hate me and I… that would kill me. So I did what I thought was right, but… I was wrong.” Khalid wasn’t sure how to respond, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

“I think that's the most I’ve ever heard you say at once.” Byleth stared at him with her mouth open. Khalid immediately felt terrible. That had been insensitive.

“Sorry. This week has been difficult for me and I’m really good at deflecting emotions with humour.”

“Can you forgive me?” Byleth asked. “I know I hurt you and I understand if you can’t.” Khalid closed the distance between them and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Of course I can.” She looked up at him.

“Really?”

“Really.” With that, Khalid kissed her, letting all his sadness and anger fade away. Byleth clung to him, not willing to let go.

“I’m sorry.” she said again when they broke apart. Khalid brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes.

“Next time talk to me, okay?” She nodded and put her head on his chest.

“Are you going back to Almyra?” she asked.

“Not if you want me to stay.”

“Of course I want you to stay, but…” He stroked her back.

“Then I’ll stay for a while longer. At least until we officially announce our engagement.”

“Thank you.”

“I love you, By.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, check out my longer work Symphony of Dawn for more Claude and Byleth goodness.


End file.
